


strange

by fictionalrobin



Series: robin writes horror [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: There was something not quite right about the window.





	strange

There was something not quite right about the window. 

Alec had been staring at it for quite some time now. At first he'd thought it was nothing. Just his mind playing tricks. 

But something was off. 

It was almost like one of those optical illusions. The more you look at it, the harder it is to see what's wrong. And yet you can't look away. Because everytime you do, you see it out of the corner of your eye. 

It wasn't right. 

He squinted his eyes as he glared. The edges were normal. The glass was normal. Everything appeared to be normal. Everything but. One. Thing.

One thing that he just couldn't pin-point.

He took a step backwards, still not tearing his gaze from the window. He'd been cleaning the loft, waiting for Magnus to get home when he spotted it. The wrongness. None of the other windows were like this. Off. It was like it'd appeared out of nowhere. 

And it wouldn't go away. 

Of course this could be nothing. Just one of Magnus's projects. In a moment or so, Magnus would walk in the door and explain it all. Yes, there more he thought about it, the more it made sense

Magnus could explain. 

He narrowed his eyes one last time, before he reluctantly teared his gaze away and turned away to pull out his phone. As he scrolled through his contacts, he kept glancing back at the window. Just to make sure. He knew it was silly. It was just a fucking window. But something inside him felt as if something was about to jump out at him. 

As if he was being watched. 

No, no no, he couldn't go down that path. He'd killed demons for christ's sake. This was a window. He _wasn't_ scared of a window Besides, even if he was scared, it didn't matter. Magnus was about to explain it all.

The dial tone only sounded a two times, before Magnus picked up.

"Alexander! What a pleasant surprise." 

His cheery tone sparked some degree of comfort inside Alec, but it was nowhere near enough to overcome the dreadful uneasiness,"hi Magnus, listen, eh, I need to ask you something."

"of course sweetheart," he could hear Magnus move around his location,"ask away." 

"eh, okay so this may sound...strange...but did you do anythi-" _something_ _moved_ _._

He spun around, heart thumping behind his skull. 

The window.

 He could feel a cold tugging at the back of his throat. Fear. He tightened his jar in an attempt to make it go away. 

"Alexander?" 

It felt as if every single hair on his body was standing on edge, as he stared at the window. Everything was the same. So utterly the same, that it was almost frustrating. Was it just his mind playing tricks? He swallowed the clump in his throat and brought the phone back to his ear. 

"I'm here, sorry," 

"what's going on?" 

"actually, that's what I wanted to ask you," he chuckled softly,"eh, there's...I think there's something wrong with the window." 

He was met by silence. 

"Magnus?" 

He'd stepped closer to the window now. Something had changed, he was almost sure of it. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Alec, Alec I need you to listen to me right now. Don't move, just...just stay there, I'm coming over, but It's ve..." 

A spine-scraping dread washed over Alec, and Magnus' voice faded away. 

Because he realised,

Something _had_ changed.

Because

The window

Was open. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write sum spooky shit lemme kno how i did (pls)
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin) 
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinthegoblinking (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from this one) 
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM) 
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
